Maura has a surprise for Jane
by wcduran
Summary: Maura has a surprise for Jane, kind of a part 2 to "Jane has a surprise for Maura" but not really.  Rizzles forever.


**Disclaimer: As with all my stories, I own nothing of the Rizzoli and Isles world, that honor goes to Tess and Janet. Thanks guys for creating them for us to use, for our own amusement and creativity.**

****Kind of a sequel to "Jane has a surprise for Maura, but not really. I just really like the titles, enjoy.****

_Maura has a surprise for Jane._

Jane had a hellacious week, her and Frost had been working almost round the clock all week; trying to track down a serial killer that was targeting the elderly. She wasn't eating properly, she was losing weight and the circles under her eyes, could almost be mistaken for the shoe polish football players put on their face to keep the glare out.

Maura barely saw her recently became girlfriend, in fact the only time she did get to see her, was when Jane would come home and she would be waiting for her, but then that wasn't really quality time because Jane would pretty much walk in and fall into bed completely fatigued; sleeping in whatever she didn't peel off on her way down. Maura had even gotten her a toothbrush set to keep in her desk, so she could brush her teeth, when she did find some time.

Her cell phone rang at 3:45 Saturday morning, it was Jane; her first instinct was that something was wrong and she answered the call in a panic. She could tell by her voice that Jane was beyond exhaustion. She called her to tell her that they caught the guy; they just had to take him in, then do the reports, submit it and she was going home after that to sleep. She just wanted to let her know. Maura was elated by this news, she asked Jane to come to her house and that she already Jo Friday with her. Jane said she would; told her she loved her, said she had to go and disconnected.

Maura couldn't be happier by this news; she would finally get her Jane back. Their sex life had become non existent this week but she understood. She hated it, when Jane burned the candle at both ends; it completely wiped her out. She decided that tomorrow she would take her to her favorite place for a little one on one. She knew today was out, by the time Jane made it back here, she would be useless for the rest of the day. Not being able to go back to sleep, she decided to stay up and wait for her.

Maura looked at the clock when she heard her fumbling with the keys, it was 7: 23am. She opened the door, as Jane almost collapsed into her arms. She wrapped an arm around her friend and guided Jane to the bedroom, barely under her own capability. Maura felt like yelling at her for driving in this condition, but thought better of it, after everything she's been through this week. That didn't mean she wouldn't say something later, when she was back to 100%.

Jane crashed into the bed...hard and didn't move again. Maura had undressed her as best as she could, she did managed to get her jacket and pants off, crawled in beside her and pulled the covers over them.

As Maura had predicted, Jane was useless. She slept all day, which she desperately needed. Maura bounced back and forth from staying beside her to watching TV. She made lunch but put Jane's in the fridge in case she woke up. She wasn't going to wake her; she wanted her to get all the rest her body needed, to repair the damaged that had been inflicted upon it all week.

Jane had woken up to pitch blackness, she was groggy and incoherent. It was only when she saw the clock display on the ceiling, that she knew she was at Maura's. She reached out for her but the sheets were cool. She trudged out of bed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she was in there, then went to find her blondie. Maura had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. Jane grabbed the blanket off the bed and went to join her on the couch.

When Maura came to, the sun was shining through her windows, and she was greeted by a kiss from her girlfriend. Maura had rolled over into the kiss and let her hands trail under the brunette's shirt. Jane politely stopped her, saying she was in dire need of a shower. She did ask if the blonde wanted to join her. Of course she said yes, but first told her she had a surprise for her.

"I bet you do." Raising her eyebrow at her.

Maura giggled. "No, I'm actually serious...you know all those Sunday's when I said I had to go take care of something, or had errands to take care of."

"Yeah." Curiousness in her voice.

"Well, there's a certain place I go, and today I would like to take you there and show you what it is, I go for."

Jane got excited that Maura wanted to let her in, to something that's obviously very personal to her, if she's never mentioned it before. She told her she'd love to go where ever she wanted to take her. Then they got off the couch and made their way to the shower.

xxxxx

They were in her car, heading to the undisclosed location. When Jane had asked what she needed to wear, Maura told her whatever she felt the most comfortable in. Although they would be outside, so she might want the attire to include shorts.

The drive took about 45 minutes out of town. When Maura turned off the paved road onto a country side gravel one, Jane just looked at her, there was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"Just trust me." Maura grinned when she saw the look on her face.

"I do, as long as we don't end up in a scene from Deliverance." She said with as much honesty as she could muster up.

"What" Clearly confused.

"Its a movie, that has...never mind." She laughed, she stopped herself because she knew Maura would not appreciate the joke.

"Were here." She pulled the car to a stop in front of a gorgeous two story old colonial house, that looked like it sat on a shitload of acreage.

"Is this yours?" Jane asked in shock.

"No...I just rent a space in the back, come on."

Jane followed her around to the back of the house. When they turned the corner, she saw a huge barn. When they walked in, she saw four horses, each in their own stable.

"I didn't know you liked horses...what space do you rent here?" She asked.

They took a few more steps, when they stopped in front of one of the prettiest horses Jane had ever seen.

"I rent this space...for her. Jane I would like you to meet Lady, Lady this is my girlfriend Jane." She lovingly told the horse as she stroked her forehead. She held out her other hand for Jane's, who took it. She brought her hand to Lady's forehead replacing her own. Jane started rubbing it, letting her know she was no threat.

"I didn't know you had a horse...so you ride."

"Yes...remember I did go to school in England, well they made us participate in Equestrian events. I fell in love with them and decided to get one of my own, when I could. I keep her here and the Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes take care of her, when I can not."

"Maur...that's cool, are you going to show me jumps and sh...stuff." She asked excitedly.

"Not today, I thought we'd go for a ride."

"What" her face turned to panic. "NO!...I mean not NO but Noooo" as she waved her hand.

"Careful, she can sense your stress." Maura continued doting on her mare. "Don't tell me your scared of riding on them."

"I'm not...well, I don't know...I've never been on one." She was starting to sound scared.

"It's alright, I promise you will be safe and have fun." She assured her.

"I don't know Maur."

"Please for me, I thought you could use this after the awful week you just endured." Pouting.

"Ugh...fine" She wined, Maura always got her way when she pouted and she knew it.

Maura grabbed Lady's bridle off the hook and entered her space. Within seconds she had the bit in her mouth and the bridle set. She slid her hand down each foreleg and checked each hoof, they were clean and shoed. She then took a brush and brushed Lady down, then took a blanket and draped it over the back of this huge animal.

She grabbed the reins, made a tck tck sound and led her out of the gate to the open field, grabbing Jane's hand along the way.

When they got on grass, she removed her shoes and instructed Jane to do the same. When then were both beside Lady, Maura cupped her hands together and told Jane to step into them, grab a handful of her mane and throw her other leg over.

Jane did as she was instructed, when she got on she schooched to the back.

"No, move up." Maura politely asked.

"What." Starting to panic again.

"I need you to move up so I can get on."

When she move up sufficiently for Maura to climb on, Jane just watched how graceful she actually did it. She placed her palms directly on the horses spine, bent her knees and pushed herself up and over the horse coming to a straddle.

"Wow, impressive." Jane grinned.

"That's where ballet comes in handy." She returned her smile.

She gave Jane directions and the commands she would use in a minute, to get Lady to do what she wanted her to and told her she would use her legs to stay on the horse. Maura showed her how to start, she gave this amazing creature the "tck tck" and she began walking. Jane jumped when that happened and Maura told her, she was fine. After walking for a few minutes, Maura asked Jane to intertwine her hands back into Lady's mane, then she gave the command for trotting.

Jane squealed and threw herself back against Maura, who couldn't help but laugh at this woman who was always so sure of herself, so brassy, so tough. She was now frightened, and Maura knew it was only because this was new to her and Jane didn't do new things.

Maura told her about Lady, she was 15 years old and 17 hands high, then explained the 1 hand equals 4 inches. She was a Thoroughbred; Thoroughbred's were originally bred in England due to the Englishman's emerging passion for fast race horses. This was also the horse of choice for track racing, such as the Kentucky Derby.

Maura could tell that Jane had relaxed into her, and she now felt comfortable handing the reins over to her. Jane did feel more sure of herself having watched Maura for a bit. She got Lady to trot, then backed her into a walk. She was laughing at the fact that this beautiful beast was listening to her, and commented how much fun she was having, when she felt it.

Maura moved her hands underneath her shirt and traced her fingers across her stomach; Jane sighed. She then raised her shirt, told her to make sure she had the reins, then pushed her forward kissing between her shoulder blades. Her hands unclasped her bra then moved around to graze her breasts. She rubbed her finger repeatedly over both nipples, which became taut quickly, as she continued giving kisses where ever her mouth could reach.

Her right hand traveled down her rib cage to her navel, to between her legs. Jane had to sit up for her to reach her pulse point, she leaned as far back as she could against this woman who was making her squirm on this half ton animal they were currently straddling. Maura continued letting her tongue travel where ever it could reach. Jane turned her head when the blonde's lips got to her earlobe to suck on it. Their lips met greedily, while Maura tried to enter her but she couldn't because Lady was blocking her path. In between their tongues fighting with each other to be in control, she huskily told the brunette to turn around. That got her attention.

"What...are you crazy?" She panted.

"That's not possible." She smirked " Turn around" she asked again.

"Maura...no...I wouldn't even begin to know how." She was frustrated that Maura had ceased in rubbing against her.

"Give me the reins."

She did.

"Now throw this leg over, it'll be like riding side saddle...I promise you won't fall off."

Jane was nervous but did as she said.

Maura backed up as far as she felt comfortable with, so Jane wouldn't freak.

"Now take this leg and swing it around towards me."

"But what about the people who live here." She questioned, she did _not_ want to be caught.

"Every Sunday they go into town, get their supplies for the week for themselves and the horses, it's an all day event. We have the whole day."

Jane contemplated it for a minute, then bent her leg and turned herself around on this horse.

Maura with reins in one hand, used her other to slide herself back up to a better position in the middle Lady's back. She told Jane to overlap her thighs over hers to bring herself as close as possible.

She did.

Maura took Jane's mouth again and immersed her tongue deep. Her free hand immediately went beneath the shorts back to Jane's moist center, rubbing her repeatedly. Jane's breath caught and she grabbed Maura's shirt.

She tightened the reins and leaned over her friend, guiding her backwards until she could gain access to her fully. Her fingers found their way inside of her as her mouth nipped at her neck, ears, jawline and lips. She was thrusting into her lover as Jane wrapped her legs around the blonde. She figured since Maura was using her legs to hold on to Lady, she would use her legs to hold on to her.

Maura pleaded for entry into her mouth again and when their tongues collided, she grabbed it with her lips and sucked it and she pushed as deep as she could given the angle. She repeated this motion until she could feel Jane's insides start to tremble around her and she could tell she was close. She took the hand that was holding onto the reins and pushed her shirt up exposing her chest, she arched her back so she could reach her nipples and took one between her lips and as Jane's body was about to explode she tenderly bit her nipple. That action made Jane's whole body tense as she threw herself into Maura's, who wrapped her arm around Jane to keeping her from falling off until she rode out her wave of euphoria.

When she came back, Maura kissed her again and asked her how she liked horseback riding.

"I love it...It's fucking awesome." Still breathing hard.

"Language Jane." She laughed.

*****Please review.*****


End file.
